fate rwby the one with two servents (this story is now up for adoption
by ethorthebayleef
Summary: Ruby rose, Weiss shnee, Blake belladonna, Yang xi ow long, Emerald sustrai, Joan ark. saber, archer, lancer, caster, berserk, assassin. each of these seven servants will go to one of the following servants but two will follow one withe there own fate. by the way this is my first story so welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Prologe: 7 is the number of death**

7\. A number worth luck itself and yet I am pretty sure I am the unluckiest person you may know.

777\. A number of the lottery but also number of money. But

7\. Is also a number of death but yet everyone knows that 7 can mean war

"Well he should be here soon" emerald said "lancer where is he"

"He is closer than you think" said lancer across the the table outside the cafe

"Why won't he hurry" said emerald

This is emerald a girl with the lancer class servant and she herself is a thief.

"So assassin what is his status" said Blake

"It is as you said master he is in the building and giving orders" said the man in a skull mask called assassin

This is Blake she is the master of the assassin class servant and she is a fanus.

"So what is out there berserker" said Adam

Berserker nodded and pointer up to the ceiling

"Good man berserker"

This is Adam he is the master of berserker and he is the leader of the white fang.

Each of these people have dreams that need to be obtained but notice how I mentioned only these 3 but not the rest of the 4 it still

7\. Is the number of war and the number of the Holy Grail war

7\. Is the number of death

But even though the war has 7 people fighting in it it is still a fight to the death and merely a fight for their dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: death row**

"So that mark on your hand does it hurt," said Weiss

"No I did not even notice it," said Ruby

"How though it looks like blood on your hand through," said weiss " you should probably check that out"

This is Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee both are and will be masters but only one is a master and that answer is on the back and chest of Weiss Schnee

"I will and by the way why did you get your tattoo in blood red?" Asked Ruby

"Well yang said the color and we agreed," said Weiss

And this was when they got a call well Weiss specifically from her servant

"What…ok... alright thank you I will be there soon." Said Weiss

"Who was that?" Asked Ruby

"It was a friend." Said Weiss "anyway I need to go"

"Ok meet you at the dorm," said Ruby

After a few hours, it was almost time for the curfew in beacon academy but every on was not yet ready 4 students no 5 students are still in the building and 3 of them will have their lives changed forever.

'There that's the last of them'

'good… wait it seems like we have company master'

"Well well, it looks like you made me speak. How fortunate for you to hear me."

"Crap," said castor

"Well I feel this won't go too well," said Weiss

"I am of the berserker class," said, berserker

"Well it is good we are outside so no collateral damage," said castor

At that moment casters, staff turned into a lance thanks to magic and a fight ensued blow for blow and both servants making sure that they go for the kill until they heard a snap of a twig near the dormitory number 862 where the **archery club** was.

"Who's there!" Said berserker

The **girl** ran into the building and was almost out of the woods until

"S-Stay back," said the girl

"Oh you saw me good," said berserker "I want you to see you die!"

As he said that the girl was stabbed in what looked to be the Heart but another look could mean otherwise.

'am I about to die' she thought

"Wait what your blood it's forming a glyph a summoning circle," said, berserker

"I am the bone of my sword"

"Unknown to death and unknown to life"

As those words were uttered from the girls almost dead corpse a man came out of the circle and finished the saying

"Now witness my unlimited blade works," said Archer

"Ok I am out of here!" said berserker

As he was disappearing Archer rushed toward him and pierced him in the heart with an arrow point blank ending berserkers life in an instant. After berserker deteriorated Archer went over to the girl with what was his master the girl that helped him kill berserker...saber.

"so why are you here Archer," said saber

'what was that'

"So she can still think... that's good but let's go." Said Archer "we need to go. She will die soon if we don't get her out of here"

"Why do you assume that I am also summoned here by the same master," said saber

"There are six command seals," said Archer "either she has double or she has two servants and that is the two of us"

As he said that he grabbed the girl and ran down the hall to find a doctor. Ok, who was the girl well she is Ruby Rose the first to be a master of two servants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: the on with two servents**

'So is she dead' thought rider

'no but I heard that she was closer to death than anyone here in vale'

'I get she is your sister but you should not be beating yourself over it' though rider

"Yang"

"Yes" said yang

Yang xiao long the master of the rider servant and is the charismatic one of team rwby

"She is awake"said the doctor

"Thank you sir" said yang

"Yes thank you for gracing us with this news" said rider

As they walked into the room they saw ruby rose in those specialised doctor beds whatever they are called anyway, rider disappeared before he was seen by ruby.

"Hey sis how are you feeling well health wise and stab wound wise?" said yang

"Better but i think i have a healing factor" said ruby

'So this is your sister i think she is a little too sexy for your sister you showed us' thought saber

"Why is that" said yang 'and why is saber here'

"Because my wound is gone and well… you know my aura" said ruby

'There is another one here from what i can sense mabe archer is spying on her or mabie there is another master neer by'

"Or neither" said archer revealing himself to the rest of the room

Yang was shocked by what was said and so was rider while everyone else was acting normal still while ruby was a little spooked.

"Archer can you stop doing that" said ruby "i am not used to that yet"

"I am sorry master but i had to scare them a bit" said archer "but rider it is not proper to hide yourself and your true form"

"How can you see him" said yang

"Sorry but that is an a…" said archer

"No i am as real as i can get you heathen" said rider

At that moment saber put her sword up to riders neck almost about to kill rider until

"By command seal i command you to stop your…" said yang

"No need i was going to stop… because i am in the presence of the king of knights herself" said rider

"But i always thought it would be hero queen but hey i am not judging when i say that" said rider

"But enough about us how are you feeling miss rose" said rider

"Better but a little scared now"said ruby "oh i forgot"

She got up out of bed and then bowed in front of saber and archer

"Thank you for saving me archer and saber"

"Well it was our duty to protect our master" said saber "but you are very welcome ruby"

"no need to do so" said archer "now then is it ok if i look at the wound rose"

"Shure but don't do anything perverted" said ruby

" you know i am not like that rose but i have been known to bable in the... " archer almost said as he was slapped by yang

"I was going to say medisin nothing perverted" acher said as she touched Ruby "trace on"

A green light encapsulated the girl and her skin if you could see it had green lines on it and once he let go of her it stopped.

"You are all good rose" said archer "i guess her scabbard is in you then"

"What do you mean scabbard" said yang

"There are two ways to summon servants one is a vessel that gives you a certain chance to give you the sevent that you specifically need for that time like me and yang. Which she's had a scarf that belongs to me." Said rider

"And there is another way. That way is going of of what your past future and dimensional bodies of which you have and not yet met or never will meet, you are both a master and a servant yourself ruby. You were the master of saber in another world and your servant body is in the form of me archer."said archer "I am heroic spirit emiya your and the original shirou emiya's ideology"

This stunned everyone in the room and even Ruby was a little confused but she knew that already because of the memory of both Archer and shirou emiya's memory. this was the truth.

This is Ruby Rose the master of Archer and saber and she is the master with two servants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: they saw hell/best day ever**

(For this part I mean the religious version of the word hell not the bad word hell)

She saw hell. Right in front of a man that needed help. No. A boy. A boy with scarlet red hair in a yellow jacket. As soon as the girl went to go save him she heard a voice nearby.

"You know that is hell you're walking into" said the man to the boy

This boy was around her age and replied back to the man

"I know but this is where you are right but you yourself are wrong about this being my future" said the boy

This was shirou emiya the old master of saber the king of knights.

Soon Ruby woke up in her dorm with saber beside her sleeping and a note on her chest seemingly placed by yang.

Dear Ruby Rose

Classes are cancelled for today but because of break

Sincerely

Glinda goodwich

Saber woke up three minutes later to see Ruby righting down 500 pages a minute and then she grabbed the nearest binder (specifically from weisses part of the room) dribbled the words best day ever on it and send got dressed and ran out the door (after brushing).

Soon saber got off the bed and saw clothes on weisses bed with another note on it that read

Here are some clothes saber-weiss

Saber changed out of Ruby's spare pajamas and left and headed for the cafeteria.

"Sister, friends, Weiss" said Ruby

"Hey!" said weiss

"For score and now seven minutes ago I had a dream!" said Ruby

"This ata be good" said yang

"that we would have the most fun anyone has ever had ever" Said Ruby

"Did you steal my binder?" Asked Weiss

"I am not a crook" said Ruby

"What are you talking about" said Blake

"I am talking about kicking this Semester of with a bang" said ruby

At that moment a bang occurred and they looked over to see it was a kid that was not working dust correctly.

"Well that was a bang and I always start my semester of with a yang"said yang

"BOOOOOOOOO" said Nora a table down as she thought a apple at yang's face

"Look it has been a good two weeks but with more exchange students and the tournament at the end of the year but classes start up again tomorrow thats

"I don't know I may sit this one out." Said Blake

"Sit out or not you're too stressed master"said assassin spooking everyone except Blake

"Agreed sit out or not I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team" said Weiss

"I got it" yelled Nora

"I for one…"said Weiss before getting interrupted by a pie hitting her face

We looked over and saw Nora pointing at ren who was next to her as Juan and perra facepalmed.

Meanwhile in Tucson's book trade.

"Hey. Do you have any comics" said mercury

"In the back" said Tucson

"Oh I know. Hold these. How about the last crusade" said emerald

"Let me check storage because I don't know if we have that one" said Tucson

After a few minutes he responded

"Oh we just sold out 3 hours ago" said Tucson

"But still you don't have the last crusade" said mercury

"What was this place called again?" said emerald

"Tucson's book trade" said tucson

"And your tucson?" said emerald

"Thats right"said tucson

"and i take it you are the one that came up with the catchphrase" said emerald

"Thats right" said tucson

"And what was your catchphrase again?" said mercury

"Tucson's book trade home to every book under the sun"said tucson

"Except the last crusade" said mercury "even if you did have it 3 hours ago"

"It is just a catchphrase" said tucson

"It is false advertizing" said mercury

"You should never keep a promise you can't keep

Even if what he said was true lancer saw that his master was ready for the man behind her to either die or fail to do what he had in mind.

"YES" yelled tucson sprouting out razor sharp claws from his fingers

"NOW LANCER HIT MERCURY" said emerald

As that happened lancer snuck up behind mercury and hit him with the but of his lance to make shure that not only tucson would not kill him or vice versa.

"What the.."said tucson before being caught by lancer of all people

"So you really did want him alive" said lancer "how honorable of you to do so" said lancer

"Good let's get the info and go" said emerald


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: the great ironwood and it's Awakened arks**

"Are your children ready to fight a war?" said general ironwood

This is James ironwood and he is the overseer of the Holy Grail war.

"Hopefully they don't have to," said ozpin

This is ozpin the headmaster of beacon academy and a man that has his fair share of secrets.

As the general left the room ozpin sat in his chair and saw a shine come from the corner of his room most likely of a knife or mirror but it was not like that it was the elevator light coming from the side of his chair that was always an annoyance. And yet he knew that it was something different.

"You can come out now ruler," he said

'Good I was getting tired of this nonsense in that elevator' though ruler

The blond woman that stood in front of him was clad in blue and silver with hints of gold all over her body with a flag in her right hand with a spike for self-defense.

"What were you two talking about anyway," said ruler

"I was thinking about my students jean," said ozpin "this grail war. It has made me a little disgusted even if they do not need to be infighting between the students after facing our real enemy. It is a disgusting waste of life that I cannot ignore"

"That is good drive" said ruler "but this war must happen. As you know I made you a promise that I would end your task that the gods have given you and I plan to do so."

"True but let's just hope. That our pieces are ready for this lesson" he said

Meanwhile near the jnpr dorm after being in the library for the night

This boy was walking to his dorm after a day of studying when he ran into a man and fell down

"Oh sorry sir." Said jhaun

This is jhaun ark the leader of team Jnpr and a future master

"Why it is all right my boy and as you know it is doctor," said doctor oobleck

"Sorry doctor." Said jhaun

"That is fine. But why do you have the remnants of a tattoo on you?" Said oobleck

"What do you mean" said jhaun

He looks all over his body and sees nothing other than the not so obvious command smudge under his right hand that looked like it was spiraling around his arm and back.

"I didn't even know that was there" said jhaun "it must be able to wash out if it looks like that so it is a good deal so far"

He did not know that the night his friend was attached the same day she got her command seals.

"Well make sure that you do that my boy. And if doesn't work conceal it and make sure your other teachers don't see that" said the doctor

"Thank you doctor"

Meanwhile in Salem's domain

"So terion what is your status on spring" said Salem

"We have not found her yet but we have made progress right berserker" said terion

"Indeed the progress we made is amazing. But there is a problem." Said berserker of white

"What is the news that you plage not telling us for." said archer if white "other than emerald giving us the slip so quickly"

"It is not that king of kings it is the fact that there is there is another side in this war we are a part of." said saber of white

"Well that is rather odd right gilgamesh" said Salem

"Indeed master. I would happen to believe that if there is one thing I am not certain of." Said gilgamesh "who is the one behind this path?"

Back to remnant

"Hey jhaun we are heading out! Stay safe here ok!" Said Nora

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us"said Ren

"I am good I need to do some things real quick but I will catch up with you." Said jhaun

He knew the news about Ruby and how she was stabbed and saved by a man clad in red and a woman clad in blue but not the whole situation she was in so he decided to seek the reason his friend was hurt.

In ozpin's office

"I see you came jhaun but what is the reason other than I want to know what happened to Ruby." Said ozpin

"Yes. why was there a letter addressed to me about something called the holy Grail war and why did it tell me to come here?" Asked jhaun

"You are a master of the holy Grail war that is why you are here." Said ruler "I am ruler and I will be your guide through this"

As she explained why he was a part of this war she also cleared up how Ruby was stabbed and how she is up and about.

"Speak of the Rose and here she is! Welcome young miss rose." Said ozpin

'well this quite the turnout.' said archer through a psychic link with Ruby and saber

After a few introductions between saber, archer and ruler(which they bowed down as soon as they saw her) and the masters they went over to two glyphs that were blood red each one had a sign that had the name of the following master and the servant that they would get.

"Professor why does Ruby have lancer when she already has two servants?" Asked jhaun

"The reason is simple jhaun" said ruler "there are no other masters in potenta that we can use for this task...at least not that we know."

"So you plan to overflow her Aura and magic circuits and in potenta if it does not go the way you plan it...kill her."said archer

Archer walked to ozpin and pointed a blade called kyushu that he summoned at ozpin's face then drew it back and made the blade disappear. As that happened archer a seemingly stoke man started crying...he knew what was going on… if his master died archer and Saber died as well and after two days he was not going to allow it to happen.

Saber saw him a man that she knew as his old master standing there tearing up and she knew why he was. This happened to many of her master's before Ruby and shirou.

Ruby walked up to her summoning cycle and began the following saying.

"Of the elements silver and iron"

"The foundation of stone and the archduke of pacts"

"And for may great master schweinorg"

"Close the four Gates and come out of the forked road leading to the kingdom"

"Fill"

"Fill"

"Fill"

"Fill"

"Fill"

"Repeat five times but when each one is filled destroy it"

"Set"

"Head my word"

"My will creates your body"

"And you sword creates my destiny"

"If you head the grails call then answer me"

"I hereby swear to be all the good in the world"

"That I shall defeat all evil in the word"

"Seventh heaven clad in the great words of power"

"From the binding cycle"

"THOU GUARDIAN OF THE SCALES"

|Play archers theme from fate/stay night unlimited blade works|

As she uttered those words a white light engulfed everyone except two people Ruby and a new person… lancer

"So then kid. Are you my master" said lancer

"Y-yes I am your master." Said Ruby

As soon as that was said the light disappeared and a man in green and blue armor that covers his legs and draped over the back of his legs with black chains that cover the armor. On his torso he wore a black and silver armament that looked like a knight's armor but it did not cover the front completely. The man had blond curly/straight hair that looked like it was on fire that was flowing out of his head.

"So then. What are your orders...master?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: servants of white and the summon iliad cards**

8:55 am

"Lancer" said archer almost chuckleing

"Yes archer" said lancer seemingly aggravated

"You are not used to high school uniforms are you" said archer with more of a grin

He was right. after the events of last night lancer, archer and saber were students at beacon until the war was over. And you know what that meant...uniforms! And archer was the only one that seemed to be used to it unlike lancer.

"Well i thought that since we were summoned here by ruby not in here school uniform we would wear our usual clothing! But _no_ we have to wear these festive suits and ties like we are going to a friggin ball or something anything!" almost yelled lancer in front of the school

"I think you are overreacting" said saber "in my opinion it is not that bad"

When they got to class they were greeted by a man that felt no older than 25 but in actuality he was 45 year old so hyped up on energy drinks and coffee that it made him breach the sound barrier as he "walked" them and briefed them on the situation

9:00 am

"Morning students we have new students 3 of them will come around today and the last one will be here by the time the tournament begins" said doctor oobleck "please welcome the first 3 members of team ABLS (ables)!"

After introductions they sat down and listened to this man ramble on and on and on at a pace most students would give up trying to keep up with while others just read from the book and made the book there notes.

This went on till 11:00 am

After that another teacher came in and he was slower yes but half the class fell asleep BECAUSE of his ramblings which was longer than last class by 2 more hours and 45 minutes

This went on till 3:45 pm

"Oh i guess i did not time that one right." said professor port "well come back tomorrow for the stunning conclusion!"

6:50 pm

Archer sat studying.

Lancer was in the kitchen.

Saber was with ruby

It had been an two hours and 5 minutes and what showed on there face was fear.

It was the type of fear the plagued them every time there masters were home late or werese dead.

"So archer"said lancer

"I know" said archer

They stood if they weren't standing and stayed standing if they were.

"GET YOUR STUFF AND LET'S GO" said the both of them before they went into there room to changed and got there weapons.

7:00 pm

They hit the city and decide go there separate ways and find there master.

7:45

With lancer

'Wait' thought lancer 'why would assion and blake go and join this group?'

He got closer to the building and saw a man with cat ears in white and black with something he could take advantage that was a mask.

"Hey you! Are you here for something or just a fight?" said the man before he was knocked out by lancer.

"Welp… that happened" said lancer as he went to go and grab his clothes and and cat ears

"What the heck they are not coming off." said lancer un till he remembered what he was taught about the race called fanus "These ears are real"

He grabbed the clothes and threw the guy into the nearest locker aka his and sealed the door that the fanus would most likely leave from and fased in before reappearing in front of a very large curtain.

8:25

With archer

He was on the side of a road where everything may go down as a hunch that was most likely going to happen.

And they did as a giant robot was chasing a monkey man, blake and assisson while both parties were being chased by lancer who jumped on the road and then all three parties were being chased by neptune (a boy he met in class) and yang on a motorcycle shooting at it with neptunes railgun-lance. Then he looked below him and saw ruby on ground level giveing ranged support like she just got there. Then it got cold and for good reason. Weiss just fell out of the sky and punctured the ground and made ice there around her slipping up the robot and letting caster peirce it in the metal foot with his lance that was also his staff.

Then a fight ensued with all of us in the middle of it.

With emerald

8:35 pm

"pops what are these iliad cards able to do?" said emerald

"They are able to transform a human into a servant temporarily" said lancer

"But why was Tucson holding these" she said as she flicked through a deck of cards...the Iliad cards

These cards were red and dark brown like they were made of the kings rug if there were kings.

"He must of been a candidate for the Holy Grail that was on our side of this war or he needed to hold these for someone." Said lancer

They saw a light come from below them. And of course they went to go and check it out.

With jhaun

Jhaun was trying to summon a servant but he could not come. The servant would not respond to his calls almost like it was not going to.

"Thy adding magical to the incantation jhaun." Said ruler

He did so with all his might and still nothing.

"This is the 100th time we tried these incantations ruler." Said jhaun almost giving up

"Let's try one more but this time with a catalyst" said ruler as she placed down a stone that had weird carvings on it in jhaun's mind.

"What is that?" said jhaun

"That is a piece of the round table" said emerald and pops (lancer)

"Wait who are you?" said jhaun as he went to grab his sword "are you here to kill me?"

"No we are not young arc. But in all essence of it all..."said pops with a cent of defence on him for the girl that was his master

"We are here to watch your summoning" said emerald

They did not know what she was going on about. But it seemed that she was serious. So he did it. He went to go and summon his servant...saber of green

"Of the elements silver and iron"

"The foundation of stone and the archduke of pacts"

"And for may great master schweinorg"

"The color bestowed is green"

"Close the four Gates and come out of the forked road leading to the kingdom"

"Fill"

"Fill"

"Fill"

"Fill"

"Fill"

"Repeat five times but when each one is filled destroy it"

"Set"

"Heed my word"

"My will creates your body"

"And you sword creates my destiny"

"If you head the grails call then answer me"

"I hereby swear to be all the good in the world"

"That I shall defeat all evil in the word"

"Seventh heaven clad in the great words of power"

"From the binding cycle"

"THOU GUARDIAN OF THE SCALES"

|play into the night|

After a brief flash of white they saw it. A woman clad in silver and red armor was standing before jhaun. She held a sword that was also silver and red but only at the base of the blade to the pommel of the sword. At that moment the rest of her armor had gone to her back before she was revealed to be a little younger than jhaun or that is what it looked like anyway.

"So" said saber "are you my master?"

"Yes" said jhaun back to her "my name is jhaun arc i wish to know your name as my first order to you."

"Very well. I am mordred the true air to the pendragon thrown." said saber "but i do not wish for fame or glory. No i seek to fight the my father arthur pendragon"

This was not the only thing she wanted but after being briefed on her mission thanks to pops and ruler it was clear she would get what she wanted.

With ruby

After almost walking away from the fight of there lives the group decided to regroup at the nearest noodle shop because it was lancers idea but little did they know the fight was not done.

"Hey blake, assision how was it?" said the monkey boy who lancer called wukong because of the fact his name was sun

"It went well" said lancer after removing the mask he took from the white fang fanus that he knock out

"see i told you neptune" said sun "that is 5,000 lien"

"Of fine but how much you want to bet another one of those robots" said neptune

As soon as he said that the white fang showed up and saw lancer with the robot that he was chasing behind them.

"There he is. GET HIM!" yelled the almost naked member of the white fang pointing at lancer.

"What did you do lancer" said weiss

"Just knocked out one of them and took his clothing. But no worries i got this." said lancer as he got up to fight them.

One of them charged with you guessed it a lance and lancer grabbed it and flipped the guy as he spun the lance.

Then all the crap hit the fan… berserker and saber of white had just arrived via magical teleportation.

Berserker was a white man with a slight tan on him. He had little armor and it seemed to suit him well. He held a black greatsword in both hands and each one was the size of him.

Saber wore no armor on his legs but focused on his torso and arms. His armor was dark blue with red highlights. He had a broadsword that was blood red.

"Oh god" said lancer in shock as if he knew them

"Hey who are you guys?!" said one of the fang

"We are your new bosses" said saber if white

"but what about our old boss" asked the fang member

"He is useless to us now" said berserker of white

At that moment the fang member was sliced in two by saber of white just to make a point.

"Any questions. No. Good now head to the location on your scroll and stay there until told to leave." Said saber of white

They did so and they took the corpse of the other member with them.

"So where were we father?" asked saber of white

"We were about to kill lancer my son." said berserker of white

"Right the trator." said saber of white as he looks over to lancer "good to see you again...brother."

"Why? So you can try to kill me again." asked lancer "or is it because you have a grudge against me?"

They both lunged at each other with there sword or lance and began to clash.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: schlagen Tropfen and heroic spirit sentr**

|play blazing ashes 2|

With ruby

They both lunged at each other with there sword or lance and began to clash. With every strike between lancer and saber of white sparks flew. With every breath between the two would be one of there last breaths they may or may not take. This was both of there fighting styles. One like a brutal monster while the other fought with perfection in his strikes. But both of them had the speed that would be preferred when it was a fight between servants.

Lancer lunged at saber with speed and precision while saber blocked like a wild animal trying to defend itself from a hunter.

Saber struk at lancer with the force of a bare going for is pray but lancer doged with insane speed.

"Who are those guys? Asked yang to a shocked rider

He did not give a response because he did not know himself.

"That is heroic spirit elliot aka the beast king of murderers." said castor

"Who is the other guy?" Asked blake

"That is heroic spirit mackinaw aka the king of insanity" archer said swiftly

At that point the shopkeep was gone after he heard the word murderers but he left a few things when he saw the fang: a can of bonk cola, a rifle-lance and ammo for the lancer crashed into the stand and the lance landed on him.

"How convenient" said lancer as he gabbed the three items that he added to his arsonal.

The lance if you could call it that was bright green with blue highlights that had a bit of a black chain on the back of it. The size of the lance was similar to a broadsword that was 3x as tall as him but as light as a feather to lancer and the shopkeep apparently.

Lancer started attacking again but as if was using a sword instead of his lance work a few minutes prior and saber continued as well with the utmost efficiency and power from both sides.

As lancer got out of sabers range he used the lance after it transformed into a rifle to shoot at saber with dust rounds. He had the advantage now.

"So you have improved my son good. But you must die now." said berserker as he leaned forward to attack lancer

"So still as much as a cheater a you once were i see. Sure it is good you want to help your kid but really this overactive son of a you is really getting on my nerves." said lancer getting ready to counter the incoming attack

"But i think it is time to unleash it" said lancer

'Ruby can i use my noble phantasm?' asked lancer through a psychic link between her and the other masters and servants.

'Yes. go ahead but not here.' thought ruby

|play the rising|

He stabbed his lace into the ground and a green ora engulfed the ground

" _schlagen Tropfen_ " said lancer as the light engulfed everything in a 20km radius including the group of masters and servants that is witnessing the fight. This was schlagen Tropfen a reality marble manifested by lancer.

"Welcome to my world david and elliot mackinaw" said lancer with a cocky grin on his face

"How do you know our real name when we have taken the measures to keep it a secret?" asked saber

"This is schlagen Tropfen and this is no noble phantasm but a thing that goes with it are Ketten der Seele or chains of the soul" said lancer as the chains that were around his waist were suddenly unstrapped and were now acting like propellers on a helicopter. Then they wrapped around his arm in the form of three parts on each arm like command seals while three more in the back so then they can form a command seal of choice.

"This is one of my noble phantasms chains of the soul! A thing that allows me to become a temporary ruler class servant, and allows me to control others servants three times." Said lancer

Everyone was stunned. This servent that really was not the strongest has a Noble Phantasm that should not be messed with. He could make them do anything from not attack to kill themselves by a simple command seal made out of chains.

"So you ready?" said lancer

"Even with your advantage we are going to see you bleed. So yes"said berserker

Berserker lunged at lancer but lancer simply dogged it and attacked berserker with the chains themselves. Then saber striked but also dogged the attacked from lancer with his lance.

"So you really want a bad time." said lacer as he ducked back and then started shooting at the enemy servants.

He moved back and activated his first command seal on both of them.

"Use your noble phantasm!" said lancer again with the grin as one set of chains left his arm

They did it. 20 swords formed around berserker and sabers blade grew larger with a black ora around it.

"So i see you are ready to die" said saber

" _schlagen Tropfen_ " said lancer

They fell to the ground and there weapons went back to there original state.

"Why do i-i feel drained" said saber and berserker of white

"You are at the stats of a lancer now." said lancer with a grin of pure malice "anyone that uses there noble phantasm in here they lose there stats they had and gain the ones of a lancer of a rider."

"YOU ARE INSANE! THERE IS NO SERVANT THAT CAN DO THAT WITH A NOBLE PHANTASM!" said berserker of white

"But you are mistaken. This in no noble phantasm in fact it is only a world i can bring you into. But what i did to you is a noble phantasm." said lancer "now time for payback for the white fang member berserker"

Suddenly a second chain seal was removed and berserker started coughing up blood while saber was there to watch as his father was suffering for no reason.

"Now saber." said lancer as he kneeled down in front of him with another chain seal gone. "Who is you master and what does he want from mine?"

"Lord gilgamesh wants you and your master dead because he thinks you are a thret to our cause." said saber plainly as the group surrounded the three servants with questions of there own.

After the questions were asked saber of white picked up his sword and stabbed himself in the chest.

"SABER!"said berserker in compeat fear of what he did until he got a message from his master. "hahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The maniak was laughing at the soon death of saber and saber seemed to know why and was smiling to for some reason as if he was in on some sick joke.

"Why are you laughing?" asked yang "your son is literally dying and you are laughing at ?"

"Because girly i have nothing to fear with you all now!" said berserker as he grabbed his sword and lunged at yang but archer knocked her out of the way and for some reason summoned excalibur and he held his hand backwards.

"RO IAS!" said archer as a pink shield encapsulated the group and excalibur started to glow

"EXCALIBUR!"archer said as he swung the sword of legend down on berserker 20 times

KABBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

After the smoke cleared where archer and berserker stood one of them remained...and that was archer.

The schlagen Tropfen world lancer made disappeared and still everyone was stunned at what just happened to the servants archer and lancer just fought.

"Ok archer you have to tell us who you are!"said lancer about what just happened "and how did you do that? How did you summon sabers very own weapon you son of a gun?"

"All will be told in do time but… there is another servent here that needs to be dealt with." said archer as he summoned kioshu and bakua

"Oh archer you are so observe some times" ? said as she appeared floating around ruby with a miniaical yet cynical grin on her face

She wore a dress that was pure regal purple with gold accents surrounding the waist. She had a cloak that covered the dress and most of her face except for her mouth and some purple hair.

"And assision it is good to see you again" said the woman

"Good to see you to caster...you darn vixen" said assision "so i see you are young ruby's new servent."

"Oh right sorry about that it is a force of habit. My name is castor your 4th servant" said castor


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: our wishes and the ones we care for**

After a few days word of the school dance hit the airwaves, lancer is now rocking new _tech that gives him slight arua and a semblance_ ,and blake was not herself or more of her personality was hytaned but other than those things it has gone well for our heroes. But nothing could have ever considered what would happen today in the class that was assigned to the new masters run by someone archer and saber knew all too well.

"So yang who do you think this new teacher is?" asked rider also in a school uniform

"I don't know about the teacher but i heard that one is another servant." said yang

As they walk into the room they see a girl in red shirt and black skirt each with a white cross on them. The girl was currently trying to wake blake from a cat nap and yelling at archer at the same time.

There was another girl in the class a white haired red eyed girl that latched onto archer all of a sudden. She wore a white dress that had purple highlights.

These people are rin tohsaka and illya von einzbern these two are mages that fought in the holy grail war.

"Look rin i am not going overboard here. Like i said that happened. And can you please stop yanking blake's hair out of her skull?"he said as he pointed to a now awake blake with eyes that look like she saw someone die 3 times.

This is no accident because everyone saw what happened to the fang member and saber and berserker of white. Even though they were enemies they were sort of felt responsible for them being in the crossfire and the sudden disappearance of the fang in vale and roman tortwick. Now the fang and roman being gone was surreal and a insane thought but it helped lower the crime rate but as i said it was surreal.

"Oh sorry about that." said rin slowly gazing at the ribbon on bakes head revealed cat ears

"It is fine but can you make your friend here stop petting my ears...ok go on now!" said blake as illia started to touch the ears that she saw like a curious child

"Illia can you please stop that? That is considered racist here!" said archer who was behind the now finger tapping cat girl that looked like she was enjoying what was happening which was a first to her.

"But she likes it brother." Said illia as she continued to latch onto the person she called brother

'Well that was unexpected' thought neo trough lancer new headpiece that was camo in the colors of neapolitan ice cream.

Soon everyone was in the classroom and in their seats ready to hear the lecture of there life. In the class was ruby and her 4 servants, jhaun and mordred, weiss and castor, blake and assision, emerald and lancer(or pops) and yang and rider. But there were two other people in the class that were not masters and these people are lie ren and nora valkyrie.

We saw two magic circles that were on the floor of the spacer for rin as she was pushing her desk out of the way so the people can see them.

"Can li ren and nora valkyrie please come to the front of the class" asked illia who was at this point off of archer

As they got to the front of the class they saw two relics placed in the circles a flaming arrow and a miniature hammer that had strange markings on them

"Ok can li ren and nora valkyrie come to the stage by the two summoning circles?"asked rin

As they got up there arms were exposed for a brief second and what they saw was command seals that were starting to appear on there arms.

"Ok now can you read out this incantation to the class?"asked illia as she handed a paper to both of them

"Alright then" ren and nora said together

"Of the elements silver and iron"

"The foundation of stone and the archduke of pacts"

"And for may great master schweinorg"

"The color bestowed is green"

"Close the four Gates and come out of the forked road leading to the kingdom"

"Fill"

"Fill"

"Fill"

"Fill"

"Fill"

"Repeat five times but when each one is filled destroy it"

"Set"

"Heed my word"

"My will creates your body"

"And you sword creates my destiny"

"If you head the grails call then answer me"

"I hereby swear to be all the good in the world"

"That I shall defeat all evil in the word"

"Seventh heaven clad in the great words of power"

"From the binding cycle"

"THOU GUARDIAN OF THE SCALES"

A light filled the room and was quickly disbursed only to see a man with long blond hair and a hammer the size of nora and a woman with a bow and a quiver of flaming arrows.

The man was tall and so very muscular like he had been working out since he was born and was clad in silver and gold armor that covered his entire body other than his head. His hair was made to look like a golden waterfall that reached his torso.

The girl was in a camono that was covered by red blue and silver armor with two katana at her side. On her torso was a black tank top under her comono to conceal her chest reajon from the side. On her back was a naginata that looked like it was on fire and a quiver that was almost on fire from her naginata. Her hair was as white as snow.

Both of them had demon like red eyes.

"Hello i am thor and i am of the berserker class of servant!" said thor "now which one of you is my master?"

Nora smiled.

"I am" said nora "i am nora valcorie it is a pleasure to meet you"

"So then i assume you are my master then." said the girl to ren.

"I guess that is the cace" said ren before he fainted from what the heck just happened

"Welp. illia get a bucket of water!" said rin as archer of green was freaking out about her master being knocked out

A few moments later Illia returned with a cup of water and then tripped on a now awake ren and archer of green and spilled the water she had on her and the people she tripped on.

"I am so sorry about that ren i did no mean to do that."said illia to ren because archer of green's smile came and went when she and her master got soaked with illia.

After class at lunch

"Well that was eventful" said roman though lancer's scroll

"Well things are going well in multiple departments. Anyhow is the thing i asked for ready yet?" asked lancer

'Yup' thought neo through the headphones from earlier

"Good. where do i go to get them?" asked lancer

"At the terminal and yes it is on me. Even though i am not used to being a phone and giving you things like my services." said roman

"Welp let's go." said castor as she sat on a ledge near lancer

A few hours later

"Here we are boys and girls these are what you requested!" said roman who was his normal self for a brief moment with neo at his side.

Behind them were 6 motorcycles each a different color except the last two wich were gray and black.

"Sweet mother of god you actually did it" said archer as he walked toward the red and white one

"Well he does have tabbes on people that are absurd." said lancer almost praiseing roman

"What is ruby finds out about this?" said saber with a conserved looked

"Well she will eventually find out. But it is for the best." said castor "she has no parna coursing through her and her aura is limited to a few uses of her magic if she can use it."

"So we are helping with that because think about it our speed can only get us so far so quickly and castor is castor. So these bikes are the fastest in there class and has mods that allow dust to be used as fuel." said lacer with neo as a pair of headphones in his hand

"Interesting but will it save saber from me" said a voice from the ally way a mile away

"Oh come on another servant master pair is here" said lancer

"Well you are surely ready then" said a girl

As they emerged they saw a man that had his face covered by a mask that was white and red. His body was big and muscular with a tattoo on his right arm.

They also saw a young girl that looked like she had been cut many times by something but had many knives and daggers on her side.

"The girl is an assassin class servant and that man is the master from what i can guess."said castor as she identified the pair

"Well you got us castor but currently we need you to die." they both said at the same time

"Archer saber you got this one" said roman as he ran twored lancer in fear

"Got it" saber and archer said as there armor appered on there bodys

"Assassin it is time my child" said the man with a mask

"Gladly father" she said as her armor came to her "it is time to die saber"

Then the fight began


	9. anounsment

**attention all readers.**

 **as of today one of you wonderful people will be able to have a first look at my content as a co-writer and while the person may be different from story to story I will be picking the one I think is the best in only a matter of days or June seventh of this year! just submit a story idea in the comments and the one I think is the best will be the winner and someone who will not only get a first look at upcoming chapters but they will also get to write there own chapter to the story that this is posted on.**

 **so 6/7/2018 will be the day that all of you will get a chance to make these stories even better or make them worse but the winner will be announced in two days by the time I am writing this and i will pm the winner if they win so let the odds be in your favor and dftba**


	10. this story is retiered

hi, guys, this story is yours if you want it and if you do dm me ethor out.


End file.
